A new hope
by MerchDoyle
Summary: FINISHED! thanx to all my reviewers::::::::
1. Default Chapter

I don't own the 7th Heaven characters. This is my first 7H fic, so don't be too hard one me.heihei  
  
'Are there new people moving into the Smiths house?' Eric Camden asked his wife Annie from he window. 'I don't know,' she answered joining him. They could see a moving van parked outside the hose next door, and people carrying boxes from it. 'Looks like it.' 'Maybe we should go over and say hi,' Eric suggested.  
  
'Dad, strangers are coming,' a small boy cried before running into the house.  
  
'What?' a man said turning around. He saw a man and a women coming up the path, he smiled warmly, 'Hi!' It was the man that spoke first. 'Hi, we're sorry to intrude, but we just wanted to come and say hi. I'm Eric, and this is my wife Annie.'  
  
'Hi,' she said.  
  
'We just wanted to welcome you to the neighbourhood,' he finished.  
  
'I'm Robert Carlson,' the man said shaking their hands. 'Lisa we've got visitors,' he called into the house. A woman emerged and walked up to him, two small boys close behind her. 'This is Eric and Annie Camden from next door. This is my wife Lisa.' Lisa shook their hands, 'Hi, these are our two sons, Kiren and Jake,' the Camden's recognised Jake as the one that ran into the house.  
  
'We have a daughter too, but she's enrolling at the school today, these little guys enrol tomorrow,' Robert explained.  
  
'That's quick, you only moved in and your kid is beginning a new school the same day?' Annie asked a little stunned.  
  
'She's not allowed to life things, so she went today 'cos she's bored,' Kiren said.  
  
'Don't you have some things to unpack?' Lisa asked, this was his queue to leave taking Jake with him. 'Sorry about that, you know what kids are like, she joked. 'Do you have any?'  
  
'Yeah, we have seven, technically eight,' Annie answered.  
  
'Eight kids? I had trouble giving birth to four,' she said laughing.  
  
'You have a fourth child?'  
  
Immediately Lisa stopped laughing and looked to the floor.  
  
'It's a long story,' Robert explained.  
  
There was an uneasy silence until Eric piped up 'How old is your daughter?'  
  
'She's fifteen, nearly sixteen,' Robert answered.  
  
'We have a sixteen-year-old son. He's a sophomore,' Annie explained.  
  
Lisa picked up her head, 'Really? So is Tia. She skipped a grade when she was young,' she quickly explained.  
  
Eric glanced at his watch, 'Oh no, I'm afraid I need to go to a meeting at the Church,' he apologised for have to dash off, 'See you later honey,' he kissed Annie on the cheek, then went to his car.  
  
'Would you like to come in? We have all the kitchen stuff unpacked already,' Lisa offered.  
  
'That would be lovely,' Annie answered and followed them in.  
  
'What does your husband do?'  
  
'He's a minister.'  
  
'Really, we were planning on going this Sunday, we made it a point to make sure where the Church was when we entered Glenoak,' Robert said.  
  
'Tia rests on the weekend,' Lisa told him quietly, but not silent enough.  
  
'Is she sick?' Annie asked.  
  
'She's a strong child, but she has a heart defect. She gets tried quickly, if you know what I mean,' Robert explained.  
  
'Is it serious?'  
  
'It can be, she's been fitted with a pacemaker, she's fine as long as she doesn't over do it. She's careful, but sometimes pushes herself a little too hard.'  
  
'I'm sorry to hear that, must be horrible to have a sick child.'  
  
'She's ok, used to it I expect. Would you like some tea?' Lisa asked changing the subject. 'We unpacked the beverage stuff so they moving people could have something if they wanted to.'  
  
'That would be nice,' Annie replied.  
  
They sat talking about where the Carlson's were from, and about Lisa getting a new job so they had to move, until it was time for Annie to go and pick up Ruthie from work. 


	2. Chap 2

I don't own the 7th Heaven characters.  
  
I had a problem about the paragraphing on the last chapter. I want to apologise for that, I did a double paragraph each time, but I guess that's just the ff.net publishes them, but I don't know... I haven't had a problem with any of my previous stories, as far as I know.anyway I hope this one will be easier to read. Also I'm not sure if Robbie does go to school or not, but in this story he does, so sorry if that upsets anyone.  
  
Simon was walking down the corridor with Robbie, they were wandering what to do after school.  
  
'I think I'll just kick back in front of the TV,' Simon said.  
  
'Yeah, after you mum's made you do your homework.' Robbie answered.  
  
'I'll just do my homework after.' Simon wasn't looking where he was going and walked straight into a girl coming out of the office.  
  
The both landed on the floor along with the papers she was carrying.  
  
'You guys ok?' Robbie asked helping Simon up, he was offering the girl a hand, but she started to pick up the papers.  
  
Simon felt a little awkward, and began helping her gather the sheets. 'Sorry about that,' he uttered, obviously embarrassed.  
  
'It's ok,' the girl smiled.  
  
'You're new here, aren't you?' Robbie asked.  
  
'Was last time I checked,' she joked.  
  
'Why'd you start so late in the school year? I mean the middle...well you know what I mean,' Simon babbled, his face reddening even more.  
  
The girl was a little taken aback by all the questions, 'My mum got a placement in the accounts office,' she explained. 'I'm sorry, but I need to go sort some stuff out,' and with that she turned around and headed down the corridor.  
  
'I feel like such an idiot!' Simon complained.  
  
'What is it with you and pretty girls? You always seem to make a fool out of yourself!' Robbie stated.  
  
'Not funny,' Simon scowled.  
  
The bell rang signalling the next period, Simon made his way to chemistry, as Robbie went to maths.  
  
A short way through chem there was a knock at the door.  
  
'Yes?' the teacher called.  
  
'Hi, I'm supposed to be in this class?' a girls voice said.  
  
'Oh yes, I was told I'd be having a new student, come in.' The door opened further and the girl entered, walking straight to his desk. 'Carlson, Tiamin.'  
  
'Tiaminalio, but it's just Tia,' she said.  
  
'Ok, there's a spare seat next to Simon over there,' Tia looked over, and saw the same boy she had collided with earlier, again his face reddened.  
  
'Hi I'm Simon, remember me?' he asked.  
  
'Yeah, and I guessed you name was Simon when the teacher said there was a spare seat next to you', she joked. 'The impact shouldn't be as hard this time, since I only got a little way to fall, I'm Tia.'  
  
Simon laughed but shook her hand, some reason he didn't feel embarrassed anymore, but all that was about to change.  
  
'Ok, now lets get back to Chemistry, shall we?' the teacher asked, or rather told the class to stop speaking. (Isn't it strange whenever someone comes to a classroom door, the class seize the opportunity to speak?)  
  
'That's Mr Parkins,' Simon whispered, Tia nodded.  
  
'Who can tell me what is the result of Carbon and Oxygen being mixed together? Simon?' Mr Parkins looked at him.  
  
'Carbon, and Oxygen mixed together would make.' Simon used the ^repeat question^ technique while he thought of an answer.  
  
'Carbon-dioxide,' Tia whispered.  
  
'Carbon-dioxide,' he answered confidently.  
  
'What happens if you add more Carbon?'  
  
'You get Carbon Monoxide,' Tia whispered the answer again.  
  
'Carbon Monoxide,' Simon repeated.  
  
'You I like it when my students get the answers correct, it's even better when no-one tells them the answers, isn't it Tia?' Mr. Parkins looked at her accusingly.  
  
The whole class erupted into laughter, and again Simon's face reddened with embarrassment.  
  
'QUIET! Now everyone turn to page 68, read the page, and the questions, then answer them. I want you to then finish them for homework,' Mr. Parkins sat at his desk and began marking.  
  
'I can't believe we have to finish this for homework, they're all word equations!' Simon complained.  
  
'At least you won't be bored,' Tia said smiling.  
  
Tia was in all Simon's classes except for phys-ed, for which she had a free period. The two met at the lockers just before the end of school.  
  
'You're lucky, you had a free period to do your homework' he complained.  
  
'Maybe you have worked harder in class,' she teased.  
  
'Well I gotta go, see ya,' Simon said.  
  
'Yeah bye,' she replied as they headed into different directions. 


	3. chap 3

I don't own the 7th Heaven characters.  
  
'How was school?' Lisa asked Tia as she came into the house.  
  
'Pretty good, got knocked down in the corridor, but.' she was cut off.  
  
'What, are you ok?' Lisa said worry showing on her face.  
  
'No, I'm fine. Although I think it hurt the guys ego more,' she laughed thinking about Simon's red face.  
  
'Any homework?'  
  
'A little, I'm gonna go do it now.' She looked around the living room, 'You guys finished unpacking already?'  
  
'Yeah, I did your room too, tried to get everything the way it was, but the room's a different shape to your old one,' Lisa explained. 'Come see it,' she took Tia by the arm and lead her up the stairs. 'If you don't like it, we can move things.'  
  
Tia looked into the room, her books were on the shelf, and her favourite rug was in the centre, on the floor.  
  
'It's great mum,' she said truthfully giving Lisa a hug.  
  
'Glad you like it, oh we're invited to next door for dinner tonight,' she informed her.  
  
'Ok, I better get started then,' Tia said going to sit at her desk, she pulled out the rest of chemistry and started to work.  
  
'Hey mum,' Lucy said walking into the kitchen, followed by Robbie and Simon.  
  
'Hey kids,' Annie greeted.  
  
'Why are you cooking so much food?' Simon asked dumping his bag on the floor, and taking a seat by the counter.  
  
'The new neighbours are coming over for dinner,' she explaied.  
  
'The Camden's welcoming comitee strikes again,' Robbie joked.  
  
'Finished my homework!' Ruthie announced, getting up and going to her room.  
  
'You guys got any?' Annie asked.  
  
'Going now,' Lucy said heading to her room.  
  
'I'll do mine after watching Tv,' Simon said.  
  
'Me too,' Robbie agreed.  
  
'Why no do it now?' Annie asked.  
  
'Mom, we've been doing work all day, we need a break before starting any more!' Simon protested as he and Robbie went into the living room.  
  
'Kids.' Annie muttered to herself as she continued preparing food. 


	4. chap 4

I don't own the 7H characters. (Thanx for all the reviews, it really helps to know what you guys think)  
  
'DING DONG!' the doorbell sounded. Eric opened the door to see the Carlson's standing on the doorstep.  
  
'Good evening,' he greeted and ushered them inside.  
  
'Thank you' Robert replied. 'This is our daughter Tia,' he introduced.  
  
'Hi!' she waved, then shook his hand when he offered it.  
  
'This is the family,' he introduced Lucy, Ruthie, Sam and David. 'We have two boys, they're doing their homework and our oldest son and daughter have moved out,' he explained about Matt and Mary.  
  
Lucy went to the stairs and called up 'BOYS YOU'D BETTER GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE!' She went back to the hallway and grinned, 'They'll be down in a minute.'  
  
Robbie was the first one down, 'Hi,' he greeted when he saw the strangers. 'Oh hi,' he said again when he saw Tia.  
  
'Oh, you two know each other?' her father asked.  
  
'Yeah, we... uhhh. met this morning outside the office,' Tia explained.  
  
Simon came bounding down the stairs a few seconds later and stopped short when he saw Tia, and his face reddened a little. 'Hi,' he said simply.  
  
'You done chem yet?' Tia asked with a teasing tone.  
  
'Nearly done,' he blushed further remembering the classroom ordeal.  
  
'So you two know each other too?' Eric asked.  
  
'Yeah, Tia's in all my classes but phys-ed,' Simon explained.  
  
'Sweet,' Lisa said, she was always trying to sound like a young person and saying the same things.  
  
'Nice place you got here,' Robert observed.  
  
'Thanks, would you like a tour?' Annie asked.  
  
'Yeah, that would be nice.'  
  
'Good, you kids take Tia, Kieran, and Jake into the living room,' Annie instructed.  
  
'I wanna go with you,' Jake grabbed his mum's hand.  
  
'Me too,' Jake grabbed the other.  
  
'Ok just Tia then,' Annie lead the Carlson's into the kitchen to begin the tour, as Tia and the Camden kids went into the living room, and scattered around the sofa's.  
  
******************************************************  
  
'Have you done question 3 yet?' Simon asked.  
  
'Yeah, I finished all of it,' Tia answered.  
  
'I'll be right back,' Simon darted up the stairs.  
  
'I have a feeling he's gonna need some help,' Lucy laughed then stopped when she saw Tia's blank expression. 'Where you form?' she asked changing the subject.  
  
'Colorado.'  
  
'Why'd you move so late in the semester?'  
  
Tia didn't have to look at Robbie, she already knew he had a wide grin on his face. 'My mum transferred here because of work, she got a placement in the accounts office,' she paused then added 'Are all you guys nosy? You ask so many questions,' she joked.  
  
'Sorry, we don't realise we're doing it,' Lucy replied. She was doing all the talking for them all, Ruthie and the boys were silent.  
  
Simon came back into the living room with his chemistry folder. 'Wanna be a Good Samaritan?' Simon asked sitting next to Tia.  
  
'That's code for asking for help, isn't it?' Tia grinned.  
  
'Well yeah, does that mean you'll help?'  
  
'Ok,' she took his folder and opened it.  
  
'We'll leave you guys to it,' Robbie said signalling Lucy, Ruthie and the twin to leave the room.  
  
'Simon's got a crush, hasn't he?' Ruthie asked when they were out of earshot.  
  
'Yeah, so we're gonna leave them alone, ok?' Robbie asked and waited until the all nodded, 'Good!'  
  
'I see, what you need to do is put a large number 3 by potassium, and then it all evens out,' Tia explained about chemical equations.  
  
'Cool, so basically all I need to do is add numbers by them and I'm home free?' Simon asked.  
  
'Pretty much. Tell you what, if you get it done by tomorrow I can check it for you,' she offered.  
  
'That would be nice,' he smiled. Their eyes locked for a moment, but the dinner call broke the spell. 


	5. chap 5

I don't own the 7H characters.  
  
Just to say for dinner they had pork casserole with mash potatoes and vegetables.  
  
'Thank you for a lovely dinner,' Lisa told Annie.  
  
'Your welcome, you must come again,' she offered.  
  
'You should come over to ours sometime.'  
  
'Especially if you like sauce from a jar, and ready made salad,' Tia joked.  
  
'Ha ha, you slay me,' Lisa said sarcastically.  
  
'We should get going, there's some stuff to do before Jake and Kieran start school tomorrow', Robert said.  
  
They said their goodbyes and went to the door, but before they did Simon whispered to Tia to meet him in the library in the morning.  
  
As soon as Eric and Annie had gone to do the dishes, and the twins were in their room the kids laid into Simon.  
  
'You kiss her?' Ruthie asked.  
  
'No,' Simon answered quickly.  
  
'But you like her?' Robbie asked.  
  
'What is this? Twenty questions?' Simon asked.  
  
'No we only asked you two,' Lucy laughed.  
  
Simon rolled his eyes, 'I've got homework to do.' He quickly made his exit, grabbed his folder from the living room and headed up to his room.  
  
'He must like her, he's doing his homework!' Lucy said a little surprised.  
  
Tia was sitting on her bed reading a book when Lisa cam in and sat by here. 'Simon's a nice boy, isn't?' she asked.  
  
'Yeah he is,' Tia replied looking up from her book.  
  
Lisa took the book away so she could look her daughter in the eye. 'I said Simon's a nice boy isn't he?'  
  
'I heard what you said,' Tia smiled, she knew exactly where this conversation was going.  
  
'You like him?'  
  
'Maybe!'  
  
'Maybe? What do you mean?'  
  
'Too early to tell. I only met him today,' Tia still hadn't told her it was him that knocked he over. She didn't see the point seing he ht the floor too.  
  
'Does he have a girlfriend?' her mum had a glint in her eye which made Tia blush.  
  
'Dunno, he might, might not. Don't think he does,' well she hoped he didn't anyway. 'I might go to sleep now,' Tia wanted out of this conversation before her mum mentioned the dreaded 'S' word.  
  
'Ok sweetie,' Lisa kissed the top of her head, 'Goodnight.'  
  
'I love you,' Tia called.  
  
'I love you too honey,' Lisa called back.  
  
Tia often told her she loved her family she loved them, she wanted them to know  
  
just in case something happened and she wouldn't be able to tell them anymore. 


	6. chap 6

I don't own the 7H characters.  
  
'Good morning California, here is the weather report,' Simon hit his alarm clock, early mornings wasn't his speciality, but this morning was a little different.  
  
He went to find a clean shirt and got himself ready for school. After that he went down stairs to the kitchen.  
  
'Well look at you,' Annie said surprised.  
  
'What?' he asked confused.  
  
'Clean shirt and combed hair.'  
  
'I always comb my hair.' he looked at his mother wonderingly.  
  
'Never mind,' she replied pouring him a cup of tea.  
  
'Thanx,' he said setting the cup down on the counter, then went for a bowl from the cupboard for some cereal.  
  
'You know you're the first one up don't you?' Annie asked.  
  
Simon looked around, he hadn't really noticed, 'Hmm, makes a change,' he laughed. 'Think maybe Tia can come to school with us?'  
  
'You'll have to ask Lucy, she's driving,' his mom looked at him.  
  
'Ask me what about driving?' Lucy asked as she came into the kitchen.  
  
'Can Tia come to school with us?'  
  
'Don't see why not, does she want to come?'  
  
'Haven't asked her yet.'  
  
'Well you'd better ask her quickly, she might have other plans.' Lucy pointed out.  
  
Simon forgot about his cereal, went for the door, and made his way to next door.  
  
'What's with him?' Annie asked Lucy.  
  
'Oh, the Love Bug bit him.' she said simply.  
  
'Oh, good morning Simon,' Lisa greeted.  
  
'Is Tia available to talk to?' he asked.  
  
'Yeah just one minute,' she walked to the foot of the stairs and called up 'Tia, visitor.'  
  
A few second later Tia bounded down the stairs.  
  
'Don't run,' her mum scolded.  
  
'Sorry,' Tia apologised; then saw Simon standing in the doorway. 'Hi,' she waved.  
  
'Hey, just wandering if you want to catch a lift to school with us?' he asked.  
  
'Sure,' then she turned to her mum, 'Is that ok?'  
  
'Don't see why not, just be careful,' Lisa said before going into the kitchen.  
  
'Be careful?' Simon asked.  
  
'You know how mothers worry,' she joked. 'What time you want me to be ready?' she asked changing the subject.  
  
'About twenty minutes?'  
  
'Sure!'  
  
'Ok, then I'll see you later.'  
  
'Ok, bye.'  
  
'Bye.'  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Message from author:  
  
Ok, the next chapter is going to be a little different, so I need to know if this is clear with everyone.  
  
The chapter starts in the present, which is about two months after this chapter, then it has Simon's flashback to before the accident (you won't find out what accident until the next chapter-but some of you can probably guess). The flash back contains happenings that lead up to the accident. If you don't understand, e-mail me at this address:  
  
emma@smiling.freeuk.com  
  
then I will try and explain a bit clearer, but as soon as you read the chapter I'm sure you'll know what I mean, hopefully I can get the next chapter up by the weekend.  
  
Thanx for bearing with me: )  
  
Emma.aka Doyles-always 


	7. chap7

I don't own the 7H characters.  
  
(All the sections in the brackets aren't exactly a part of Simon's flashback, it's just background information of what Tia was going through, and the reason she was being the way she was.) I explained about the chapter at the end of the last one. Hopefully it will be clearer than my explanation. Oh yeah, and each paragraph of the flashback has a few days in between. Like one paragraph is on a Saturday, and the next paragraph is on a Tuesday, if you understand what I mean that is (and 'fm' means 'freshman')..  
  
Emma aka doyles-always  
  
Simon watched helplessly as the ambulance made it's way to the hospital. There was nothing he could do but wait for his parent to come pick him up and take him home.  
  
He sat down on the on the sidewalk with his head in his hands going over the details of the past week, trying to work out the details that lead to this happening.  
  
888888888888 -flashback three weeks ago -888888888888  
  
Things had been going great between Simon and Tia. They'd been spending more and more time together, doing stuff that wasn't only related to schoolwork.  
  
One Saturday (the day Simon thought was the best day ever) they drove out to the countryside, and had a picnic under a big Birch tree. It was on that day that Simon realised how strong his feelings were. It was on that day she fell asleep ion his arms, as he leant with his back against the tree. It was also on that day Simon decided to ask Tia to go steady.  
  
He asked her when she was by her locker at school, but nothing could prepare him for her answer. This was when things began to go wrong.  
  
She wasn't ready; she only turned 16 a month ago, things were moving to fast.  
  
That wasn't the reason, and he knew she liked him as much as he liked her, but when he pressed she snapped at him. She told him to get away from her, and to leave her alone. She said that she didn't want anything to do with him anymore, and with that she left him standing there. All eyes in the hallway were on him as he choked back the tears her words caused, as he made his way to the men's room.  
  
(He didn't know how guilty Tia felt, she didn't want to make a commitment because she was sick. She knew she'd never get better, but she didn't want to hurt Simon by telling him. He'd try to make things better, but it wasn't going to help. When he asked her to go steady she had to make not like her anymore; he had to hate her, at least that way if something happened he wouldn't feel so bad.)  
  
Tia stopped getting rides with them in the morning and began catching the school bus. They ignored each other in their classes, there was nothing anyone could do to make things ok between them again. Not even their parents could come up with the right words to say.  
  
Simon decided to move on, as the saying goes, 'plenty more fish in the sea.' He started flirting with some girls, even scored himself a date with one girl (Cindy - cheerleader, not really his type but he was on the re- bound).  
  
888888888888 -- an hour ago (this time each paragraph only has a few minutes of time between them) -- 888888888888  
  
He was talking to Cindy in the hallway after school with no one else around (so he thought). He was going to the library studying, and she had cheerleading practise. She tried to kiss him, normally this wouldn't have bothered him, but he decided he had to come clean. He didn't feel anything for Cindy, and she was a lot smarter than he thought she was.  
  
'I understand, when you're on a date with me, with you want to be with her,' she said to him, he knew when she said 'her' she meant Tia.  
  
She gave him a hug, and then left him standing there, he watched her turning the corner, when he turned around he saw Tia standing there, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She'd seen the whole thing, but got the wrong idea. She turned and ran down the corridor, turning the corner.  
  
Simon ran after her, calling her name, pleading with her to stop, and the hug wasn't what she thought it was.  
  
When Simon turned the corner he saw her lying on the floor. He knelt down beside her, and saw that her eyes were closed. When Simon saw she wasn't moving he looked to see if she was breathing, she wasn't. He checked her pulse, but couldn't find one.  
  
A freshman walked around the corner and stopped when he saw. 'Call an ambulance!' Simon shouted, his voice cracking slightly. Simon began CPR, praying as he did it that she was going to be ok.  
  
He kept checking to see if he'd made any progress, by the time the paramedics arrived she had a very weak pulse, which made him feel a little relieved.  
  
The paramedics arrived, they moved him out the, one told him he did the right thing and it may have saved her life.  
  
*May have. may have. may have.* the words echoed in his mind as he sank slowly to the floor, he had no idea what was happening, all he could do was watch as the continued to do their work. They put her on a stretcher, and put a breathing mask over her face. He watched as they lifted it up and made their way to the ambulance waiting outside. They wouldn't tell him whether or not she was going to be ok, as he wasn't a family member; the only thing left to do was hope and pray.  
  
Numbly, Simon got to his feet and followed, all of it seemed like a dream. He thought if he pinched himself he'd wake up any moment, but the red marks on his arm proved it was no dream.  
  
He wasn't allowed inside the ambulance because he wasn't family, but the paramedic that spoke to him before let his use her phone to call his parents to come pick him up. She kept assuring him he did the right thing, but he couldn't get rid of the feeling it was his fault.  
  
The fm that phoned the ambulance walked up to him to see if he was ok, but Simon was too numb to answer.  
  
By this time a group of staff and pupils had gathered around the ambulance, as Simon went and sat on the sidewalk to wait for his parents. The fm sat by him, telling everyone to go anyhow asked questions about what happened to go away, it was clear Simon wasn't in the mood to answer any of them. Although Simon wasn't aware of the students that had gathered around him, he just put his head in his hands and began taking deep breaths.  
  
88888888888888888 - present - 88888888888888888  
  
A car pulled up in front of Simon, Annie rushed out and gave him a hug, and helped him into the car.  
  
'You want a ride?' Eric asked the kid that was sitting next to him.  
  
'Sure thanx,' he answered getting into the passenger's side. Annie was in the back arms around Simon who'd just began to cry silently.  
  
The freshman, whose name was Steve, thanked the reverend again as he left the car and walked to his house. He said bye to Simon, but he didn't get an answer, neither did he expect one.  
  
The only thing that kept going through Simon's head were the words of the paramedic. 'May have.' 


	8. chap 8

Disclaimers: I don't own the 7H characters.  
  
  
  
(Saturday)  
  
'Where is he?' Eric asked the following morning.  
  
'He's still in his room, still doesn't want to come out. Don't think he's been sleeping very well since, you know.' Annie said worryingly.  
  
'At least he's eating something. I had a call from the Lisa, Tia's awake,' he explained.  
  
'Oh thank God,' a wave of relief washed over Annie's face. 'You go should tell him.'  
  
'I'll go do that now.' Eric nodded and walked up walked up the stairs.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Simon heard a clock on the door, 'Come in,' he called, his voice strained after sleepless nights, and crying.  
  
'Hi,' Eric said calmly.  
  
Simon's nod said all that he was feeling.  
  
'Tia's mum phoned,' as he said this Simon got to his feet. He looked at his father anxiously.  
  
'And.?'  
  
'She's awake,' he said finally.  
  
The relief made Simons legs weak; he sat quickly on the bed before he fell down. He cleared his throat; 'Can I go see her?'  
  
'Sure, after you eat something.' Eric raised his eyebrows.  
  
'My stomach is doing flips. Don't think I can handle food, might get something from the vending machine at the hospital,' he explained.  
  
'You'd better get changed then,' his dad gave him the 'you make me proud' smile before he closed the door.  
  
As soon as the door had closed Simon got up and did a little dance towards his closet picking out something casual but tidy, then made his way downstairs.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
'I hate the smell of hospitals,' Simon muttered.  
  
'Me too, come on it's this way,' Eric lead him to the 'Children's ward'.  
  
'Why is she in here?' Simon was puzzled, she was bit too old for a 'Children's ward'.  
  
'There's no 'Teen ward'' Eric joked.  
  
'Very funny,' he smiled.  
  
The both walked for bit longer until they reached the room she was in.  
  
Tia was talking to her little brothers, they were asking what the equipment was.  
  
Tia pointed to the breathing tube. 'That to stop me from picking my nose,' she said.  
  
'What about that one?' Kieran pointed to the clip on her finger.  
  
'Originally that was to keep me from picking my nose, but they realised it wouldn't work 'cos I have 9 other ways,' she joked.  
  
Lisa looked out and Simon and Eric in the waiting room. 'We should go, looks like Tia has another visitor that might like to see her too,' she signaled to the rest of the family to leave the room.  
  
Simon smiled and greeted as the exited, he took a deep breath before entering. He was a little nervous about what he was going to say. 


	9. chap 9

Disclaimers: I don't own the 7H characters.  
  
I know this is really late, but you wouldn't believe the work I've had with school, and house work on top of that, but I've finally gotten a chance to write the next chapter : )  
  
On to the story..  
  
Simon smiled, and sat down by Tia's bed nervously; there was an awkward silence before either of them spoke.  
  
'Hi,' they both said at the same time, laughing nervously.  
  
Simon cleared his throat 'So, how you been?' he asked, he had to fight the urge to kick himself for saying something so stupid.  
  
Tia smiled 'I've been better, but I'll just stick with ok for the moment,' she joked.  
  
Another silence followed. 'Nice room you got here,' Simon observed.  
  
'Thanks, it's very.white!' she said. She paused until she caught Simon's eye, 'I just want to say thank you,' she could feel herself blushing as she looked away.  
  
'You don't need to say that, I know you are,' he said smiling, Tia looking at him again returned the smile.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Tia remained in hospital another week before she was allowed home, Simon visited her every day after school to keep her updated on the going's on; even if she wasn't going back to school for a while longer.  
  
Simon waited until they were alone before asking about things he wanted to know.  
  
'Can I ask you something?' he asked her. He waited for some kind of response; she nodded, so he continued with his question. 'Why didn't you tell me?'  
  
Tia swallowed hard and looked as if she were thinking of how to put what she wanted to say in words. She opened her mouth to speak, and shut it again. A few seconds passed before she tried again. 'It's supposed to be a secret.' she began cursing herself for a bad beginning. 'I didn't want people top know, they all think I'm a freak anyway 'cos I don't do Phys Ed. Personally I think that's stupid, I mean like it's anyone else's business why I miss 1 or 2 lessons a week.' Simon cut her off:  
  
'I don't think you're a freak.' he said gently taking her hand in his. There was another short pause before Simon dared ask another question, 'How long have you known?'  
  
'Since forever I guess; my father, my real father that is, he had the same hear condition. They knew it could be passed on o children, but he and my mother wanted children anyway, besides it wasn't a high risk, and you don't know if you've got the condition until you're five years old, so they didn't know. I had an older brother, he had the same condition. they found out he had it when he was 6 years old, and by that time I was 4 years old, so they tested.' she paused and a few seconds before continuing. 'They tested me for it, but they didn't detect it. Like I said it took 5 years for it to show. I tested negative back then, but they later found out I had it.'  
  
'Where's you brother and father now?' Simon asked, although he had a fair idea of what the answer was.  
  
'My father died when I was 7, he had a heart attack. my brother got married two years ago.' she paused a second gathering her words. 'He was in a car, it skidded off the road, and he crashed into a tree. The collision was too much for him.' Tia couldn't go any further, she was fighting back tears as it was.  
  
'Sorry.' Simon said, wrapping his arms around her, comforting her as she cried into his shoulder. 'I'm really sorry.'  
  
  
  
AN: That's as much as I can do now. I'll try to do more as soon as I can, I'm really and truly sorry it's taken me so long to get this one up. 


	10. chap 10

Disclaimers: I don't own the 7H characters.  
  
(Thanks for all the reviews - Hoedogg, thanks a lot for the advice, I'll try my best;) cheers) Sorry this is short, but I wanted to post something because it took me so long to post my last one.  
  
Tia continued to cry into Simon's shoulder until she felt she had cried herself dry.  
  
It pained him to see her cry like this, he'd wished that he'd never let his curiosity get the better of him. 'I'm really sorry,' he whispered again.  
  
'It's ok,' she said quietly lifting her head to look at him, she turned away wiping her eyes with the back of hand.  
  
Simon put his arm around her drawing her near to him, and she rested herself against him, falling into a slight sleep, just like she had done on the picnic they had together.  
  
'The picnic,' Simon thought, it seemed a million years ago now. Simon couldn't help but wish he'd never asked her to go steady, but he was always told that things happen for a reason - he was still trying to figure out the reason for any of this to happen.  
  
He closed his eyes and leant back against the wall, hoping with his eyes closed the tears he'd been fighting back during Tia's story would find it impossible to fall. But the urge was too strong, once he'd opened them the salty liquid began to fall.  
  
He tried to stop his body shaking from the sobbing, afraid it will wake Tia, but he found it hard, and gave in.  
  
Tia woke, and looked up at him, 'Why are you crying?' she asked, slowly rising her hand, and wiping away the tears from his face.  
  
'He forced a smile,' I was afraid of losing you, he confessed.  
  
'Don't worry about that,' she answered gently stroking his face, moving his hair out of his eyes. She looked into his green eyes, and he looked into hers, their faces moved closer until their lips touched. Tia was a little afraid at first seeing as she'd never kissed a guy before, but soon she gave into the kiss, this was the only time in her life she felt like a normal teenager, and felt invincible when Simon was with her.  
  
They were both praying that this moment would last forever.  
  
  
  
A/N: Note I don't know what love feels like, since love is yet to find me. Although the experience I had (lost love experience) was over before it had begun, and nothing happened because he moved away before we had a chance to tell each other how we felt, but the feelings I had when we were just talking were wonderful, I felt the happiest I'd ever felt in my whole life. I don't know if anyone understands what the hell I'm on about, or why I'm telling you all this, I guess maybe I just want you guys to know the reason behind why the final scene just now between Simon and Tia wasn't the best in the world. I'm not good at writing stuff like that for two reasons. 1. I've never truly experienced anything like that. 2. It saddens me because it reminds me of what I didn't have.  
  
I don't know when the next chapter will be up, soon I hope.  
  
(btw I write a lot of poetry based on this experience) 


	11. chap 11

Disclaimers: I don't own the 7H characters, or 'The Calling', or Nick Carter.  
  
  
  
As Tia lay in bed, she kept thinking about that afternoon, about her and Simon's kiss.  
  
  
  
Their kiss seemed to last forever, and Tia guessed it would have continued to go on for that long if her wrist watch alarm, to remind her to take her medication, hadn't gone off.  
  
'Sorry,' she said as she pulled away smiling. She reached into her pocket for the pillbox, and fumbled with the lid trying to open it. Only problem was it was really difficult pot to open; Simon gently took it from her opening the lid. 'Thanx,' she said gratefully.  
  
Simon watched at she took out the browny red tablets, putting them to her lips, and pulling a face as she swallowed them. After she'd put them back into her packet, she again rested herself against Simon's shoulder. It had turned out to be a really nice after noon.  
  
  
  
Tia pulled the bed covers until they reached her chin, snuggled close to her bear and fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
  
  
Simon sat in the living room next to Robbie; they were flicking through the music channels on TV.  
  
'Hey, I like that song!' Simon protested as Robbie skipped up a channel that had been playing a 'The Calling' music video.  
  
'Simon, that's the third 'Calling' song I've passed, and you made no comment about them,' Robbie pointed out to him.  
  
'Still, go back,' he demanded.  
  
'I will, once you tell me what went on between you and Tia this afternoon!' Robbie knew something had gone on, because Simon had a goofy look on his face since he'd come back from seeing her.  
  
'That's none of you business,' Simon told him, trying his best to sound stern.  
  
'You kissed her, didn't you?' Robbie knew he had.  
  
'What if I did?' Simon had a glint in his eye.  
  
'You did, didn't you? I knew it!' Robbie looked back at the tv, a look of complete satisfaction plastered on his face.  
  
'Now turn it back!' Simon demanded.  
  
Robbie did as Simon told him, but by the time he did the song had finished, and Nick Carter's face appeared instead of them. Robbie looked at him smugly; this put Simon off watching tv with him, so he mumbled something about being tired, and clambered up to his room.  
  
Lucy entered the living room, sitting where Simon had been sitting. She'd heard the whole thing; 'Told you he liked her,' she said with a glint in her eye. 


	12. chap 12

I don't own the following: 7H characters  
  
  
  
Tia rung the doorbell of the Camden's house, it had been two since she and Simon had kissed, and since then they'd officially been a couple.  
  
'Hi!' Lucy greeted as she opened the door.  
  
'Hi,' Tia said back.  
  
'Simon's not in right now, he went with mom to get groceries,' Lucy informed her.  
  
'That's ok, actually I wanted to see you,' Tia said.  
  
'Me, why?' Lucy gave her a weird look. 'You're not pregnant are you?' she asked shocked.  
  
Tia looked at her seriously, then burst out laughing, 'Course not!' she said, trying and failing to stop laughing.  
  
Lucy was so relieved that she to had a giggle fit.  
  
After a while the laughter subsided, 'If you're not pregnant, then why do you want to see me?' Lucy asked puzzled.  
  
'Simon asked me to the Senior Prom this Friday, and I sorta need some help with the dress.' Tia confessed.  
  
'And you came to me for help?' Lucy asked.  
  
'Yeah, I mean I'd ask my mom, but she'll make me wear a maternity gown or something.' Tia made a face.  
  
'Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!' Lucy ducked into the house, grabbed her keys and wallet, came back out taking Tia by the hand and quickly pulling her to the car.  
  
  
  
'How about this one?' Tia came out of the dressing room wearing a lilac ball gown.  
  
'You look great, only have you seen the price tag?' Lucy said pointing to it.  
  
'Ouch!' Tia exclaimed looking at the cost. 'Maybe we could try a different store?' she said.  
  
She and Lucy went through about six stores at the mall until they found the perfect store, with the perfect gown, and at an affordable price.  
  
'I think we're done here!' Lucy nodded; then a look of realisation crossed her face. 'We need shoes and accessories!' she exclaimed, taking Tia by the arm, and pulling her to the nearest shoe shop.  
  
It took them an hour until they found the perfect shoes, and then a further thirty minutes for the accessories to go with the outfit.  
  
'Now I can truthfully say 'I think we're done here' don't you?' Lucy asked her, Tia smiled and nodded.  
  
  
  
When she reached home, she showed her mum her dress, and everything that went with it.  
  
'Honey, they're beautiful! How much did it all cost?' Lisa asked.  
  
'Not much, about fifty dollars,' she answered.  
  
'Fifty dollars for all that? Where did you go?' Lisa was shocked at how cheap everything was.  
  
'We went to charity stores,' Tia confessed.  
  
'Ok,' Lisa said slowly.  
  
Tia looked afraid, she was waiting for Lisa to shout at her.  
  
'Let me tell you a secret,' Lisa scooted closer to Tia on her bed. 'I remember my first date with your father. We were both juniors in high- school, and you know hoe my family were pretty broke?' Tia nodded, as Lisa went on. 'Well I wanted to wear something special, but I couldn't afford any of the dresses all the girls in my grade wore, so I got my dress from a charity store,' Lisa said smiling at her daughter.  
  
'What did dad say? Did he like it?' Tia asked.  
  
'I think he did,' she said. 'He asked me out again, so I'm pretty sure he did!' she laughed. 'But Tia, remember, beauty lies within,' she said. 'Come here,' Lisa opened her arms giving Tia a big bear hug. 'I love you,' she whispered.  
  
'I love you too mom,' Tia said back. 


	13. chap 13

I don't own the 7H characters, 'The Calling,' or 'Backtreet Boys'  
  
A/N this is the final chapter, but there will be an Epilogue.  
  
  
  
The night of the Prom had arrived, and Tia was in Lucy's room getting ready. She'd already changed into her dress, and Lucy was doing her hair and make up.  
  
  
  
Simon was already dressed in his black tux, and was waiting with Robbie, downstairs. They were going to pick Robbie's date up on the way.  
  
'Why does it take girls so long to get ready?' Simon complained.  
  
'Now you know why we're picking Kate up on the way,' Robbie joked. He too was wearing a black tux.  
  
'You know I'm glad our parents aren't here, or they'd be taking photos,' Simon said.  
  
'Yeah, it's a good thing Lucy persuaded them all to go out for dinner. I didn't think it was possible for them to double date at their age,' Robbie laughed.  
  
'I hope I can still date when I'm their age,' Simon smiled, thinking about the future.  
  
Lucy's voice interrupted his thoughts, 'Presenting Miss. Tia Carlson!' she said running down the stairs.  
  
When Simon saw Tia emerge, the sight took his breath away. She was wearing a long crush velvet, shimmery navy-blue dress, a small blue heart necklace, and earrings to match. Her black sandals were hidden underneath her dress. She wore her hair up, but for the curls (Lucy had done with the curling tongs) which hung down the sides of her face.  
  
'Wow,' Simon breathed. 'You look amazing,' he said.  
  
'Thanks, Lucy helped me,' she told him.  
  
'Shall we?' he offered his arm  
  
'Yeah,' Tia said taking it.  
  
'Have a good time,' Lucy shouted to the trio as they made their way to the car.  
  
  
  
After picking up Robbie's date, Kate, they set off to the school where they had their dance.  
  
They first danced to 'The Calling' 'Wherever you will go.' Tia really liked them, Simon had bought her their CD on their six week anniversary.  
  
The last song was 'I'll never break your heart' by the 'Backstreet Boys.'  
  
The two danced closely together, both wanting the night to last forever, with them in each others arms. 


	14. chap 14

I don't own the 7H characters, or 'The Calling,' and their song 'Could it be any harder?', or the 'Backstreet Boy song 'I'll never break your heart'.  
  
EPOLOGUE  
  
  
  
"You left me with goodbye and open arms  
  
A cut so deep I don't deserve  
  
You were always invincible in my eyes  
  
The only thing against us now is time"  
  
The song played quietly in the background, Simon lay on his bed in the old peoples home crying silently as he listened closely to the words.  
  
"Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without you,  
  
Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true  
  
If I only had one more day"  
  
'One more day, one more day.' Simon thought to himself. They'd been married 62 years, 62 wonderful years. Although they could never have children themselves, they adopted a brother and sister.  
  
They had been there by his side at the funeral - two years had passed since that day, and Simon had thought about her, and listened to his song every day for those two years - the remaining Camden's also beside him, and Kiren and Jake were also there with their families.  
  
"I lie down and blind myself with laughter  
  
A quick fix of hope is what I'm needing  
  
And how I wish that I could turn back the hours  
  
But I know I just don't have the power"  
  
The Priest said some kind words about her, saying how she was a wonderful wife, darling sister, and loving mother. That was also inscribed on her head stone.  
  
"Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without you,  
  
Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true  
  
If I only had one more day"  
  
'One more day,' Simon couldn't help but wander what he would have done if he had one more day. She had gone so sudden, one minute she was there with him, and the next. he was told she hadn't suffered, 'gone in her sleep' they said. At least it was a comfort to know she wasn't in pain.  
  
"I'd jump at the chance  
  
We'd drink and we'd dance  
  
And I'd listen close to your every word,  
  
As if it's your last, I know it's your last,  
  
Cause today, oh, you're gone."  
  
She'd lead a relatively happy life, and he couldn't have asked for a better companion, but now he'd lost his soul mate - his best friend.  
  
"Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without you,  
  
Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true  
  
If I only had one more day"  
  
One more day, there it was again. What would he do if they had one more day? One thing was certain, he'd tell her how much he'd loved her again and again.  
  
Simon just lay there on his bed, suddenly tired, as he closed his eyes, falling into the never-ending sleep.  
  
"Like sand on my feet  
  
The smell of sweet perfume  
  
You stick to me forever  
  
and I wish you didn't go  
  
I wish you didn't go,  
  
I wish you didn't go away  
  
To touch you again,  
  
With life in your hands.  
  
It couldn't be any harder. "  
  
The song ended, and Tia appeared standing by his bed. Simon opened his eyes and saw her, but not how he last saw her, she was like she had been when she was younger.  
  
He sat up, and she sat on the bed beside him, running her hand through his hair. His hair, he had hair.  
  
Tia took his hand, and lead him to the mirror, where he saw they were wearing the clothes they wore for the prom.  
  
'I'll never break your heart' started playing, as they danced in each others arms forever. 


End file.
